


expected to be nothing more

by akingnotaprincess



Series: MMoM [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Facials, Glory Hole, Interspecies, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Yes, he was a cock slut, and he loved it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Other(s)
Series: MMoM [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/456664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	expected to be nothing more

The man the other side of the wall moaned deeply as the head of his cock hit the back of Anakin's throat, triggering his gag reflex. Anakin's throat convulsed around the thick length. He could have easily pulled away, but he was determined to stay where he was with his nose pressed up against the pubic hair of the  Togrutan . Without any warning the man let out a high pitched gasp and came, and Force he seemed to come in buckets. After a few seconds he pulled his head away, gasping for air as cum splashed on his face.

  
  


The softened cock withdrew from the hole, and Anakin was left alone again. He sat back on his heels and wiped the cum from the corners of his mouth and chin. He  _ knew  _ what he was doing was dangerous and stupid. But  _ technically _ it didn't go against the Jedi Code since there was no attachment between him and any of the men who visited the glory hole. It was  _ addicting _ and helped feed his sexual desires and frustrations.

  
  


To his delight another cock slipped through the hole. This one was short, but fat. Anakin licked his lips. He leaned forward and took it in his mouth.

Anakin wiped the spit from his chin and ran this hand over the length of his own member. He doesn't waste any time in seeking his release. Anakin had been building up his desire for so long and needed to come. He let go of the cock in his mouth to angry protests. Anakin doesn't care. He was so close. Once he squeezed the base of his cock he came all over his fist. Anakin didn't try to hide his orgasm as he moaned "Oh God, oh God, oh God,  _ yes _ ."

  
  


"Ah fuck did you just come? Did you just come from sucking my cock? You're such a dirty whore. You're only good for sucking cock and you _ know _ it."

  
  


Anakin was taken aback. A talker. He'd only one who talked as he sucked. That one had been a little awkward as the man kept referring to him as  _ his boy _ .

  
  


Anakin hummed in agreement though. Yes, he was a cock slut, and he  _ loved  _ it. Greedily he went back to sucking off the man behind the wall.

  
"I want to come on your face."

  
  


Anakin raised an eyebrow. That request hadn't happened before. Most people either didn't care where they came, or asked to be jerked off. One time a man asked if he could cum in Anakin's ass, but he'd politely declined and instead the man withdrew the moment before he came. Through the hole Anakin watched as 

  
  


he pumped his own cock and came all over his fingers. 

  
  


"Gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna cum."

  
  


Anakin let off the cock in a hurry and not even a second later spurts of cum painted his face. Cum landed in his hair, ran down his cheeks, even some landed in his mouth. It was quick, but Anakin couldn't help but moan with need.

  
  


"Good slut. Good slut," the man complimented as his dick slipped out of the hole in the wall. 

  
  


Anakin tried to catch his breath. He grabbed the towel off a hook and wiped off his face and attemped to get rid of the cum in his hair even though he was sure it wouldn't come out until he had a shower. Five cocks tonight. Five mouth watering cocks that he'd given pleasure to. This was a high. He felt powerful to make all of these men take down their guards and whittle away at their defenses. Just as Anakin had put his metal hand on the pile of his clothes, another cock, this one long, thin, and spiky dick poked through the hole. Anakin smiled to himself.  _ What's one more? _

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through my WIP fics and found this one that was meant for a previous MMoM that wasn't finished.


End file.
